In systems for driving inductive loads, or electrical loads having one or more inductive components, it may be desirable to provide for an auxiliary or boost voltage for selective application to one or more of the inductive loads, wherein such a boost voltage is typically greater than the system supply voltage normally applied to the one or more inductive loads. Such a boost voltage may be selectively applied to one or more of the inductive loads to, for example, cause the rate at which current rises through the one or more inductive loads to increase over that which would have otherwise occurred by applying only the system supply voltage to the one or more inductive loads.
In systems including such a boost voltage, it may further be desirable to provide the source of boost voltage in the form of a rechargeable voltage supply. The various embodiments described herein are directed to techniques for recharging such a rechargeable boost voltage supply.